


The Baby Swanosaur

by demoka



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Ageplay, Family, Funny, Gen, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humour, Infantilism, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set in the We Still Have Love To Give You-verse. But it would be much later on after events in that fic. Since, you know, all of Storybrooke knows about Baby Time. </p><p>Baby!Emma gets to dress up as a T-Rex for Halloween. </p><p>EDIT: Made some corrections & rewrote this summary, just goes to show I should not post so late at night when my body is dying for sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is, of course, inspired by http://hyperboleandahalf.blogspot.com.au/2013/10/menace.html.

At first Snow and Charming had just quashed their worries that something was wrong with Emma. She had, after all, been insistent on her costume and that Henry would hold her hand as they made their way around the neighbourhood. She had been brimming with excitement the whole day. 

And yet now, she was quiet as a brief rustle of leaves. The only sound she made was a quiet “Twick or tweat” at each house they visited. Well, except for when they had visited Granny’s and Ruby had shrieked in laughter at Snow and Charming’s outfits. 

 

_(Emma had recoiled in shock._

_‘Sorry, Em,’ said Ruby, giving her niece a comforting hug. ‘Seeing your Dad with long black hair and red lipstick is JUST…. TOO… GOOD!’_

_‘And Snow, I had no idea you had decided to grow a moustache,’ commented Granny as she dropped a bag of jelly beans in Emma and Henry’s open sacks._

_‘Think I got the figure for this dress?’ asked Charming._

_‘As much as slicked back hair suits Snow,’ responded Ruby, still clutching her stomach.)_

 

Their candy hunting party (Emma, Charming, Snow, Regina and Henry) had decided on a short break after visiting ten houses. They sat on the footpath, and Henry helped Emma unwrap her first chocolate bar of the night, the king sized Snickers Bar that Grumpy had saved to give to Emma. 

_(‘Grumpy!’ exclaimed Snow._

_‘What?! Can’t I spoil my niece every now and again?’_

_Henry rolled his eyes at the fabricated Oh Henry wrapped stuck on to his own (normal sized) candy bar._

_‘Geez, you kids have no sense of humour these days,’ commented Grumpy.)_

'She sure does't look too upset right now,' commented Charming. 

Snow made a sound of acknowledgement as she hugged Emma, and then let her daughter resume her consumption of chocolate, caramel, peanuts and nougat. 

'Don't eat too fast, Baby.'

 

‘Hey Mom, do you think maybe Emma doesn’t want to be a Tyrannosaurus Rex anymore?’ asked Henry. 

Regina glanced over at Emma. She flipped her green hair out of her face before making her reply, ‘Well, dear, I’m not sure. Was this not the costume she had been asking for the whole five weeks prior to Halloween?’ 

‘Yeah, but she’s been really quiet. And I’ve noticed that she stares at herself in the mirror if people have them in their entry ways,’ replied Henry. 

‘She hasn’t asked to take off the costume, has she?’ asked Regina. 

‘I guess not, but I just have a feeling something is up,’ replied Henry, glad that the Goddamned _(Henry! Language!)_ Batman was smart enough to eliminate a barrier to his mouth. 

He took a bite of his own Snickers bar and groaned in appreciation.

Regina glanced at Emma who was silently munching her candy bar, when she noticed that Kathryn and Frederick walking towards them, deep in conversation. 

‘Just a moment Henry,’ Regina excused herself as she stood up. ‘Oh, do I need a touch up?’ 

Henry, mouth full, just shook his head. Regina put the white face crayon back into her pocket. 

‘A most excellent moment,’ murmured Regina as she strode up to them, with Kathryn laughing at something Frederick had just said. 

‘What are you laughin’ at?’ she asked in best impression of Jack Nicholson.

 

_(‘Henry, I don’t understand why we need to watch all the Batman films when The Joker is only in two of them,’ commented Regina._

_‘Because, Mom, it will help you get into the mindset of being a Gothamite,’ replied Henry, sounding as if Regina just asked him the answer to one plus one.)_

 

Kathryn screamed at the red horrible rictus on white face grinning at her maniacally. She clutched Frederick so tight that he yelped. 

‘REGINA!’ shouted Kathryn. ‘You scared me to death!’ 

‘Isn’t that what Halloween is for, dear?’ asked Regina, her voice back to normal. 

Once Kathryn had taken a good look at Regina’s outfit, she shuddered. 

‘What on earth convinced you to dress like Heath Ledger?’ asked Frederick. 

‘Correction; she’s Martha Wayne,’ piped up Henry, gesturing at Regina's green jacket as he appeared behind his mother.

He had made sure that Emma was firm in the sights of his grandparents before wandering over.

‘Oh,’ was Frederick’s confused reply. 

‘Honey, maybe you shouldn’t eat the whole thing,’ came Snow’s concerned voice. 

‘Snow, just let her have the rest,’ followed Charming's voice. ‘But no more after this, okay, Baby?’ 

‘Emma?’ 

‘EMMA!’

They whipped their heads around only to be greeted by the sight of T-Rex!Emma racing off into the night, with Snow and Charming hot on her heels. But then Charming tripped on one of the many black tentacles of his black dress. He ended up head first in the nearby hedge, dress bunched up around his middle. 

Regina dry retched at seeing Charming’s hairy legs and the Superman boxers Henry had gifted to his grandfather last Christmas. 

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

‘Charming!’ cried Snow. 

‘Go on without me, I’ll just slow you down! I’ll catch up!’ shouted Charming, mostly muffled by the leaves in his mouth.

‘Baby on the loose!’ exclaimed Henry. ‘I’m gonna go get Ruby to help!’ 

Regina blinked several times, turning her head away sharply, trying to get the image of David upturned out of her mind. 

‘I will need to brew a forgetting potion later,’ she muttered. 

Frederick hurried over to help his friend get out of the hedges, while Abigail couldn’t stop laughing. Regina grinned at her, glad to hear her laugh. 

‘Come on, Regina, I know you can help out much better than my Frederick,’ said Kathryn, finally calming down enough to nudge Regina playfully. 

Regina rolled her eyes. 

‘Oh, very well,’ she responded, and flicked a finger in Charming’s direction. 

Charming let out a panicked “Gnargh!” as he was wrenched from his branchy prison and was deposited soundly on to the footpath.

‘Arse first, of course,’ commented Abigail. 

Regina gave her an evil smirk, ‘But, of course, dear.’ 

 

\----

Snow had been slowed by the necessity to dodge other excitedly screaming and rampaging children. All the parents had met up after school that day and agreed that no one was a drive a car from between the times of 15:00 and midnight, just in case, thereby rendering all less than worried about their kids running amok on a candy high. Thus some parents had decided to throw in the towel and just let their offspring run amok. 

Her eyes bugged out as Emma threw her bag into the air, letting her loot rain down behind her, effectively creating a feeding frenzy wall behind her. With the wall of at least four children wide, there was no way Snow would be able to pull off a flying leap. She would have to take the long way around. 

\--- 

Emma’s eyes were wide, taking in her surroundings. She had felt peculiar all afternoon, ever since they had been getting ready, but that feeling had been amplifying with each mirror she had encountered. She had been dressed first, naturally, to curb her whining. She had been delighted and had danced about, posing for Mommy’s constant snapping camera and gushing coos. 

And Daddy had given her a pony ride too! 

_(Charming had lasted a whole week before breaking down and begging Regina to teach him the weight lifting spell, after seeing Regina easily carrying his napping daughter back from a day at the park._

_Upon discovery of this information, Snow of course, had asked Regina for some education immediately. Regina had agreed, only because as she was the only one who could support Emma’s weight while standing, Emma kept asking her to pick her up for cuddles whenever she saw her.)_

Emma gazed at the houses lined up in front of her. They had shiny, shiny doorbells, begging to be pressed. How had she never noticed them before? She let out a roar; allowing her dinosaur heritage take over and she lifted both claws into the air and raced towards the closest house. She wasted no time with the four stairs leading to the front door of Marco’s house, and leapt from the bottom straight to the top platform. 

Once she had touched the golden button and heard the chime, she was leaping off into the night once more, across the garden to the next front door and its awaiting doorbell. 

Five houses in, and she had discovered her canine brethren trapped in prisons of the making of adults. With her opposable thumbs she climbed over every garden gate and fence she had to in order to free her brothers. Their barks and howls drew her attention, and once freed, they greeted her with enthusiastic licks and then raced off into the night at her yell of victory. 

‘Go, doggie!’ exclaimed Emma, quickly petting her latest friend’s long golden fur as she bounded on her way to freedom. 

‘Emma! Stop!’ she heard her Mommy’s voice. 

She also heard other voices calling for her, probably Daddy, Aunty Ruby, Henry and Regina. 

_(‘Geez Snow, your daughter’s run amok!’_

_‘I don’t know what’s gotten into her all of a sudden Red!’_

_‘This is what you get for letting dwarves give your children GIANT bars of sugar.’_

_‘Come off it Regina, she couldn’t have absorbed all of it THAT quickly.’_

_‘Say whatever you will Charming, I’ve been at this game longer than you.’_

_‘Stop arguing and just run! Grandma, you and Ruby take the left side! Gramps, Mom and I will take the right.’)_

She knew the one she had to dodge was Regina, because Regina could make her float. She has magicks! 

She just managed to throw Aunty Ruby off her back by grabbing a nearby bag of candy and throwing that up into the air. It did stop Aunty Ruby from grabbing her, but Regina had used her magicks to stop all the candy in the air!

‘No fair!’ exclaimed Emma, pouting mightily at Regina before dashing off again. 

\---

Regina had let a smirk grace her features as Emma glared at her with outrage, before Henry had rolled his eyes, ‘Mom! Let the candy down, those kids are going to give themselves hernias!’

He had to stop his chase and started taking down the candy bars as several children had proceeded to jump and latch on, only keeping a precarious hold on a Hersey bar or Clark bar. 

\---

But it was Mommy’s voice that Emma had to try hardest to ignore because Mommy didn’t sound happy at all, but Emma knew she wasn’t sad, so it was okay. Mommy would understand once she realised that freeing the doggies was a good thing. Emma squealed with glee as her carefree friends bounded past her in a train of wagging tails and raucous barking. 

Didn’t Mommy understand that Emma had a very important quest in freeing all the trapped doggies? Her mission was too important. She ignored her Mommy’s calls and continued on, but not before she saw a branch low enough for her to latch on and pulled down on it, intending to swing. Unfortunately the branch did not share her enthusiasm for movement, and promptly broke, dumping Emma on her butt. 

She was shocked into silence for all of five seconds before she started crying. Snow sighed in relief and raced over to her finally stationary offspring. Charming appeared right after she gently touched Emma’s head. 

\---

‘Baby?’ 

‘Mommy! Daddy!’ 

Emma twisted and clutched at Snow. 

‘Oh Emma,’ said Charming, hugging the both of them. 

Snow invoked the weightless spell and lifted her Baby, who immediately wrapped arms and legs around her. 

‘Why haven’t you taught ME that spell, Mom?’ whispered Henry, who thought it would be cool to be able to hold Emma. 

‘And who’s to say you would be able to see where you are going while holding her?’ replied Regina. 

‘Yeah, you’d probably end up bumping into something and hurting the both of you, and then we’d just have this situation all over again, but Regina would have to cuddle and comfort you too,’ added Ruby. 

‘I wouldn’t cry!’ exclaimed Henry, voice raised in outrage. 

‘Let’s just go and help round up the escapees,’ replied Ruby. 

Regina nodded in assent, enjoying being free to freeze all the dogs in mid motion, thus allowing the Henry, Ruby and the dwarves to pick them up and return them to their homes. 

While this was happening, Snow just hummed a tune from her childhood to her sobbing child. Emma’s crying gradually got quieter and quieter. And just as Charming thought he could no longer listen to the simple tune, they noticed that Emma had fallen asleep, tears drying stickily on her cheeks. 

Charming leaned in to kiss Emma on the cheek, ‘My poor Dino Baby.’

‘Itchy,’ murmured Emma, screwing up her face. 

Snow couldn’t help but giggle at her True Love’s disbelief, dropped jaw and all. 

‘Well, they are very formidable bristles,’ whispered Snow, resting her chin gently on Emma's green head. 

‘What do you think set her off?’ asked Charming.

‘I honestly don’t know. Like you said, it couldn’t have been the Snickers bar. I know it kicked in when she started letting out all the dogs,’ mused Snow. 

‘Yeah, I know. She got faster,’ muttered Charming, deciding that he needed to incorporate more cardio into his workout. ‘That’s our Baby.’ 

 

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to end it with a second chapter, but it feels unfinished. I don't want to be a complete ripoff and use the ending of Menace though.... Hm.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beware a Baby Swanosaur scorned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a little epilogue to end the fic as I couldn't think of any other major scenario.

Emma awoke feeling quite lethargic. Well, that wasn’t quite true. She was currently feeling as refreshed as she normally did after a solid eight hours of sleep. However, after last night, she could feel the distinct difference between existing as a human and a dinosaur. 

Where is it?! thought Emma suddenly. She searched her bed and underneath desperately. No dino suit. No glorious feeling of all-encompassing powers. Oh how she hated her pyjamas at this very moment. Bunny print, of all things. They were no doubt sapping any residual power she had gained last night. 

The laundry! No doubt her parents had considered the dino suit just a costume. Adults never understood the importance of such things. 

She felt a sudden chill go down her back. Something was up. But what, she wasn’t sure. The house was quiet. Emma glanced at the clock in her room. Eight in the morning. Since it was a weekend, it was possible that her parents were still sleeping.

Emma crept out into the corridor, find the door to her parents’ room nearly shut. With their door carefully shut the rest of the way, she let a grin explode on to her face as she went into the laundry room and spied a green spike protruding from the top of the open laundry basket, only to be shocked by a shout from behind the basket, ‘NOW!’. 

She watched in despair as Henry had leapt out from behind the laundry basket, slamming the lid down. A moment later she felt her Daddy grab her by the waist, lifting her up and away from her dino suit. 

‘No!’ exclaimed Emma, arms reached out and flailing. 

‘I knew it!’ declared Henry triumphantly. 

Snow emerged from her own hiding place from behind the laundry door. 

‘You were right Henry. It was the dinosaur costume all along,’ said Snow. 

‘I found that a similar case had been documented,’ explained Henry. 

‘Did Dr Whale refer you to that article?’ asked Snow. 

And here Henry shifted on her feet, ‘Um. No, I found it myself, on the internet.’ 

‘That’s great Henry. We’re so proud of you!’ exclaimed David. 

Henry blushed, and his grandparents through it from embarrassment from the praise when in fact it was because the “article” had been a blog post. However, a VERY relevant one, if not medically supported.

‘I’m sorry Emma, but as much fun as last night was, this is for your own good, and for Storybrooke,’ said Henry. 

Emma watched in tears as Henry took her beloved dino suit out of the laundry hamper, followed by her Mommy with matches in her hand. 

‘HENWY! NOOOOO!’ screamed Emma. ‘MOMMY!’ 

Charming used all of his strength to keep his arms in a locked position, lest Emma wrench herself free. 

He tried murmuring soft reassurances in her ear as he cuddled her, but at the smell of smoke coming from the backyard, Emma could only wail and flail again once more.

This betrayal will not be forgotten! 

\-----

‘See? She’s fine. She’s forgotten about the damned thing already,’ commented Charming.

They had invited Henry and Regina out for ice cream, in the hopes to cheer Emma up. Much to Snow’s disappointment, Emma was only licking her ice cream cone as if it pained her to do so. 

‘Henry, when did they start putting chocolate chips in rocky road?’ asked Regina, walking closer to inspect Henry’s cone.

‘Huh? They don’t –AUGH!’ 

‘HENRY! MY BABY! DON’T EAT THOSE BUGS!’ exclaimed Regina. 

Snow and Charming turned their heads slowly and found Emma’s suddenly triumphantly gleeful expression beaming towards the debacle. They could only give each other looks of fearful trepidation at what their daughter had in store for them as they did not somehow have bugs in their ice cream, yet their Baby was looking at them with a great big grin on her face. 

 

**THE END**


End file.
